A typical scratch-off game card emulating a bingo game has a game area with a plurality of pre-printed game numbers (game indicia) and a player area with some pre-assigned player numbers (player indicia). There are a few pre-assigned patterns in the game indicia of the scratch-off game card. If the player indicia match the game indicia in one of the pre-assigned patterns, the player wins a prize associated with that pre-assigned pattern. Generally, the pre-assigned patterns are limited and straightforward with matching of a single full column or row being a win, and thus the game offers a limited number of winning possibilities.
A scratch-off lottery game card that provides multiple winning opportunities is desired and within the scope of the present invention.